A change would do you good
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: He was a popular guy. She was invisible. Until they met. It changed their lives for good. a maya and campbell fanfic. hope you enjoy, please review!
1. Chapter 1

He was a popular guy. She was invisible. Until they met. It changed their lives for good.

**I do not own degrassi or any of these charaters **

**Cam's pov**

I look around the lunch room.

'Rookie over here!' Dallas shouts from the table he sits with all the other hockey guys.

I start walking that way. It wasn't like I was planning to sit anywhere else. Even know I would love to sit with real friends that I could laugh with and have fun. While I'm thinking, I didn't watch where I was going so I bum into a girl. She falls on the ground.

'Watch were you're going!'

'O sorry, Let me help you.' I reach out my hand to help her get up.

But she pushes my hand away and stands up.

'I don't need your help. Just watch out better.' She says and walks away.

She is pretty. I don't know why but that thought just came in to my head.

I shake my head and walk to my teammates.

'hey, why did you push that girl down?' Dallas asks.

'I just wasn't looking were I was going.'

'let's hope you watch out better in our game next weekend.'

'Of course, we'll smash them down.'

'That's what I wanted to hear' He holds up his hand and I give him a high five.

The bell rings. I stand up and start heading to my class.

Yeey, French…. I followed the class with grade 9 because I have a arrearage.

When I'm at the door a stand still. The girl I just bummed into is sitting in my class. She is busy talking to her friends. So she doesn't see me. But I can 't stop staring at her.

**Maya's pov**

'Maya, who's that guy checking you out?' Tristan asks.

Tori turns faster than me. 'OMG, that Campbell Saunders. He's in the ice hockey team.'

I have no idea who Campbell Saunders is. So I look around and look into the eyes of the guy that just bummed into me at lunch.

'O Maya, He's cute!' Tori shouts

'shhh..shut it. He can hear you' I say to her

The teacher comes in. Tori takes her seat next to me and Tristan behind her. Campbell walks in and the only seat left is the one behind me, of course..

'Hey, I'm really sorry' he says

I ignore him. Tori looks at me like I'm crazy. I look away at the teacher. She just is starting the class.

'hello class, for the first assignment you work together with a partner. This partner is you partner for the rest of the semester.' I look over a Tori. She mimes to me "yes!"

'And of course you all now have a partner in mind. But you don't have to worry about this. Because I pick the couples. It's really easy look at the person behind you.' I turn around and look into Campbell's eyes. He didn't turn because than he would look to the wall. I turn back.

'This is your partner. Introduce yourself to each other. Then in a few minutes I will tell your assignments.' I keep looking at my teacher. Then I feel someone ticking on my shoulder. Now I have to turn around. So that's what I do.

' Hey, I'm Campbell.' Now I have to talk to him.

'Hi, I'm Maya'

'Please forgive me for what happened at lunch'

'Sure'

'So is there anything you want to know about me?' he asks

'No not really'

'Oke, well. Are you good at French?'

'I guess so'

'Good, because I'm not' he laughs. I don't laugh with him. So he stops.

I don't want to say anything and he's done trying. In other words: silence.

The teacher starts explaining the assignment: 'I want all couples to write a short script and then film it. I will watch the films and read the scripts. And then I will give you all your grade. You've got the rest of the class to make a start. Good luck!'

'So any ideas?' I hear from behind me. I turn around

'Uhm…let's start with what kind of film we want to make.'

'I think a romantic one is the easiest.' He says.

I look at him but he isn't making a joke. He doesn't say it because he likes but just because it's true.

'Oke, so romantic. 2 people falling in love or something like that.'

'yeah something like that. Should I make a start this afternoon?'

'Depends with an idea for the story or really writing it? Because I would rather write the script'

'Oke, then I'll work on the idea. Should I just make the story in English?'

'Oke, is good.'

The bell rings.

'What is your email then I'll send it'

'Oke, it's: mayamatlin '

'Okey, see you tomorrow'

'Bye'


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: I really hope you like it. please enjoy and review!**

**Cam's POV**  
I look at my computer screen: French assignment. That was all I had until now.

I should write about something close to me. I really started liking Maya maybe I could use that in the story. Okay, let's start with a summary: a boy who feels lost in this world; a girl who is totally in her place. They meet. They fall in love. It will change their lives. Hm, That sounds pretty good.

First scene: Cafeteria. The first meet. Boy bumps into a girl. She falls. He helps her up. They decide to meet up some time.

Okay now make a script:

_He walks around doesn't look where he is going then he bumps into someone._

''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' he says, He looks down into beautiful blue eyes.

''Just watch out better.'' she lectures.

''Here let me help you up'' he reaches out his hand.

''Thanks'' she grabs it, he pulls her up. A magical moment occurs when both look into each others' eyes.

''I've got to go'' he says, worriedly.

'Okay. So, I'll see you around?'' she asks.

''I guess so ... if you don't mind bumming into me again.'' he answers.

''I don't.'' she tells him with a big smile on her face.

Okay, I've done enough homework today.

I put it in a email.

Heey Maya,  
Hope you like it!  
Good luck!  
-Cam

**Maya's POV:**  
I just got Cam's email. I click on the document and begin to read about what he came up with.

_A boy who feels lost in this world a girl who is totally in her place. They meet. They fall in love. It will change their lives._

Yeah like that would ever happen in real life. But it sounds good so far.

_He walks around doesn't look where he is going then he bumps into someone._

''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' he says, He looks down into beautiful blue eyes.

''Just watch out better.'' she lectures.

''Here let me help you up'' he reaches out his hand.

''Thanks'' she grabs it, he pulls her up. A magical moment occurs when both look into each others' eyes.

''I've got to go'' he says, worriedly.

'Okay. So, I'll see you around?'' she asks.

''I guess so ... if you don't mind bumming into me again.'' he answers.

''I don't.'' she tells him with a big smile on her face.

What!?

That's what happened today. How we meet. Only she is way nicer to him than I was to Cam. Why would he write a story that looks like what happened today? And even more why would he make it a love story? That makes no sense.

I'll try to talk to him tomorrow…

Now let's translate.

…..

Done let's send it back to Campbell.

Hi Cam,  
Here's our play so far.  
Although, I have one question: Why does the play seem so familiar...?  
-Maya

Cam's POV:  
I'm preparing for hockey practice when I get a email back from Maya. I read it.

So it seems familiar to her. So maybe she sees me in the same way….

I look at the play:

un garçon qui se sent perdu dans ce monde. une fille qui est tout à fait à sa place. Ils se rencontrent. Ils tombent amoureux. Il va changer leur vie.

un garçon se promène ne regarde pas où il va, puis il brûle en quelqu'un.  
«O Je suis vraiment désolé» Il baisse les yeux en de beaux yeux bleus.  
«Juste attention mieux», dit-elle  
«Ici, permettez-moi t'aider» Je mets ma main.  
«Merci», elle s'en empare, elle aide à se relever. Un moment magique étaient-ils se regardent.  
«Je dois y aller» Il dit  
«Oke, vous voyez autour?  
«Je pense que oui"

Oke, that looks like Chinese for me…  
How am I ever going to say this right for the film…  
Luckily I have Maya to help me

**I promise the next chapter to be better. I really want to thank FairyTailLover01 for the help with the grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it! I'm curious what you think so please revies!**

**Maya's pov**

''So your play is gonna be a romantic kind-of-thing?'' Tori asks hopefully

''Yeah.'' I reply.

''So is there at least any kiss in it?'' she teases.

''Tori!'' I yell.

''What, it was just a question''

''No it wasn't, and no kiss. We have to act it out'' I retorted.

''That's exactly why I asked'' she tells me.

I roll my eyes

''What about your play with Tristan?'' I ask her.

''Not so good.'' Tori says, ''We have a idea. Although neither of us are good in French.''

''So what's the idea?'' I ask again.

''Well, a story about two friends..'' she answers.

''Hey.'' Campbell says as he walks over to me.

''Hi.'' I reply back. Tori says a quick goodbye and walks away.

''You did a great job with the assignment!'' he says.

''Yeah, I was only wondering why it sounded so familiar.'' I tell him as I see a smile on his face appear.

'''That's because it's about us'' he answers.

''Us? But us meeting was way different'' I tell him.

''Oh, it wasn't for me.''

''So you think I like you that way?'' I ask.

''You don't like me?'' he says as the smile fades.

''Not really... I just met you. I don't see you in that kind of way. I thought we just would become friends. Nothing more.'' I reply quickly.

''Oh yeah! Right... The same here.'' he tries to lie.

''Okay, good.''

''I should go, see you in class'' he said as he walked away.

''Bye.''

**Cam's POV:**  
I walk away from Maya.

How could I be so stupid, I really thought she was into me.

What now? Become friends?

I'm not sure if I can be just friends…

But I have to try, because that's what she thinks right now.

I have to try at least.

I just have to act like she is just a friend. I can do that.

And if turns out wrong, at least I tried! So let's start trying.

I text Maya:

Heey Maya,  
Today after school we should work on the French assignment together. This way we can get to know each other better.  
-Cam

I'll get over her and maybe I can really get something out of this: a great friend

**Maya's POV:**  
I look at cam's text.

He really wants to be friends now.. Well I rather have that then him liking me. So maybe I should give it a shot.

I text him back:

Hi Cam,  
Sounds great. Your place?  
-Maya

He texted back right away:

Sure, see you in class.  
-Cam

I walk to my next class: Math. Only 2 hours until French.

**Cam's POV:**

French.

I thought it would be fun with Maya. But she already has friends to laugh with and have fun with. She doesn't need me. But I need her. The class starts so she takes her seat before me. She smiles at me while she sits down. Or it just looks like that because she still smiled from a joke she made with her friends.

The teacher writes on the board. We have to read some texts and make assignments the whole hour.

I look at the first text:

**Attention le piercing n'est pas sans risqué**  
_Plusieurs dizaines de milliers de Français se sont déjà laisses tenter par le piercing._

Okay.. that's only the title and the first sentence And all I get is that the text is about something with piercings.  
I look around the classroom everybody is working. Am I the only one who doesn't get it? I look over Maya's shoulder. She is answering the first question.

So I have 2 options right now :

1 I can look around and do nothing and get an F on my test.

Or option 2 I could ask Maya to help me, good for our friendship and I'll get at least a C. That's an easy choice if my tests were like this I would have all A's.

I touch Maya's shoulder. She turns around she looks annoyed but then puts on a smile.

''What's up?'' she asks.

''I don't get it.'' I tell her.

''Get what?''

''Everything.'' I reply.

She laughs, ''That can't be true.''

''Well it is can you help me?''

''Sure, the first question is what is the text about.'' she says.

''Yeah..''

''You have no idea?'' Maya asks.

''Something with piercings.'' I answer.

She laughs again ''That's something. The other really important word is: risqué.''

''So what does it mean?'' I inquire.

''Think about it. It looks like an English word.'' Maya tells me.

''Oh… risk? Right?'' I ask.

''Yeah, good. So what is the text about?''

''The risks of having a piercing?'' I guess.

''Good.'' she says.

''Really?'' I question.

''Yeah, you shouldn't be so insecure. You can do it'' she tells me.

''Yeah with your help.'' I reveal as I smile at her.

''Well, I like helping you.''

''Good, so we could study together some time?'' I ask, hoping she'll say yes.

''Sure'' she says.

The bell rings.

Everybody leaves the classroom.

I look at Maya she is putting her stuff in her bag.

''So are you ready to work on our project?'' I ask her.

''Yeah, let's write a romance together.'' she answers.

A grin creeps upon my face.

I wished it was our own love story...

**thanks to FairyTailLover01 the next chapter is one day earlier than I expected**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Maya's POV:**  
''So this is your room?'' I ask.

''Yeah, this is it.'' Cam answers.

I look around it's small and there isn't much personal stuff except some pictures. The room looks like a hotel. Like someone is about to leave. Like someone only plans to stay a few days and then leave. But the weird thing is Cam would be here for at least the next 2 years. He just told me it was his room, but it didn't feel like it.

''So what do you think?'' he asks.

I look around his room, wondering if I should tell the truth or lie. I decide to be honest.

''It looks like you can't wait to get out of here.'' I say, honestly.

He looks up to me with tears in his eyes.

''You have no idea how many times I packed my suitcase...''

''Why do you want to leave so bad?'' I wonder out loud.

''I'm home sick. I miss my family, my home, everything.'' he tells me.

''Then… don't get me wrong ,but why do you stay?''

''Because hockey is the only thing I'm good at. And there isn't a good hockey team at home. Without hockey I'm nothing..'' he answers.

I lift his chin up and look him in the eyes. ''You're so much more, Cam.''

''Oh yeah, like what?'' he says, sarcastically.

''Too many things,I can't just pick one.'' I say with a smile.

He smiles back. ''Really, then pick 2'' he challenges.

''Easy, Your really sweet. And your handsome...'' I tell him, blushingly.

He smiles, ''You really think that?''

I wait a second to think and then I say ''Yes, I do... Um, we should start on our project''

''Sure.'' he answers.

**Cam's POV:**  
We have been working the whole afternoon.

''So should I send what we have so far?'' I ask.

''Yeah, then I'll finish it.'' Maya answers.

''You don't have to.'' I say.

''I don't mind.'' she replies.

''Okay, do you have to go home already or do you still have some time to talk?'' I wonder.

''Depends what do you want to talk about..''

''I'm not sure, what do you want to talk about?''

''Uhm..when did you start to play hockey?'' she questions.

''According to my mom, I started when I could walk. But the first time I can remember was when I was 5. I was playing with my grandpa. I loved it. It's a really important memory to me.'' I say, honestly.

''Why?''

''It's the only memory I have of my grandpa.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry.''

''Don't be. At least I have a memory. And it helps me when it gets hard with the hockey team. I made my grandpa a promise that day.''

''What was it?'' she asks.

''That he would be there to see my first game when I would be playing for the NHL...''

''Ahh, that's so sweet.''

''So that's my goal. In a few years he would see me play from heaven.'' I tell her.

''That's a great goal. It's really important you have something you can live to.'' she smiles.

She looks at my clock. ''Oh, it's a half past 5 already. I have to go.''

She stands up and gives me a hug. I pull her close, it feels great to have her so close to me. Then I remember we're just friends and I let her go.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' I say.

''Yeah I'll finish the assignment.'' she replies.

''Great, bye.''

''Bye.''

**Maya's POV:**  
I open Cam's mail with our assignment:

Heey Maya,  
I had fun this afternoon.  
Hope you did too.  
I'm really glad to have you as a friend...

-Cam

I open the document with the assignment:  
(Summary: A boy who feels lost in this world a girl who is totally in her place. They meet. They fall in love. It will change their lives.)  
Résumé: Un jeune garçon qui se sent perdu dans ce monde une fille qui est tout à fait à sa place. Ils se rencontrent. Ils tombent amoureux. Il va changer leur vie.

1st scene  
(He walks around doesn't look where he is going then he bumps into someone.)  
''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' he says, He looks down into beautiful blue eyes.  
''Just watch out better.'' she lectures.  
''Here let me help you up'' he reaches out his hand.  
''Thanks'' she grabs it, he pulls her up. A magical moment occurs when both look into each others' eyes.  
''I've got to go'' he says, worriedly.  
'Okay. So, I'll see you around?'' she asks.  
''I guess so ... if you don't mind bumming into me again.'' he answers.  
''I don't.'' she tells him with a big smile on her face.)

Il se promène ne regarde pas où il va, puis il se cogne à quelqu'un.  
'' Oh, je suis tellement désolé!'', Dit-il, il regarde vers le bas dans de beaux yeux bleus.

'' Il suffit de regarder un peu mieux.'' Elle enseigne.

'' Ici, laissez-moi vous aider à monter'' il tend la main.

'' Merci'' elle s'en empare, il la tire vers le haut. Un moment magique se produit lorsque deux regardent dans les yeux de chacun.

'' Je dois y aller'', dit-il, inquiet.

''Très bien. Donc, je te vois là?'' Elle demande.

'' Je pense que oui ... si vous ne me dérange pas glander en moi.'' répond-il.

'' Je ne sais pas.'' Elle lui dit avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

2nd scene  
(Storyteller: After that they started dating it went good for 3 dates then their friends found out. And they didn't like it. So they try to break them up. Now they have to choose. They decided to meet at 12. Now it's 12.)  
Scene: She stands there and waits. You can see she wonders if he comes. She looks down the hall. No one, it's 5 past 12. She turns around and is ready to walk away.  
''Wait!'' someone shouts down the hall.  
She turns back. He's there. They run to each other in a beautiful moment. They hug each other. ''You came!'' she says.

''I love you more than anything. I can't let you get away.'' he pleads.  
They stare in each others eyes and hug each other again.)  
(The end)

Conteur: (après qu'ils ont commencé à dater il est allé bon pour 3 dates puis leurs copains découvert. Et ils ne l'aiment pas. Alors qu'ils essaient de les briser. Maintenant, ils doivent choisir. Ils ont décidé de se réunir à 12. Maintenant il a 12.)

Scène: Elle est là et attend. Vous pouvez voir, elle se demande s'il vient. Elle regarde dans le couloir. N'personne pas, il est passé 5 à 12. Elle se retourne et est prêt à s'éloigner.

"Attendez»", cria quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Elle se retourne. Il est là. Ils courent les uns aux autres dans un beau moment. Ils s'embrassent. «Vous êtes venu," dit-elle.

"Je vous aime plus que tout. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir", il répond.

Ils regardent dans les yeux et s'embrassent à nouveau.

Fin.

I read it all through.

shouldn't I change the huge into a kiss?

I shake my head.

I just thought of it.

Kissing Cam?

And I'm not thinking about it in a horrible way.

I don't mind it.

Even more I think I like it.

Am I starting to like Cam ...?

**again thanks to FairyTailLover01 for correcting the grammar  
I'll update next week**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oke, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure about it. So let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy and please review**

**Maya's POV:**  
Okay, so I like Cam.

What now? Tell him? No way

I can't, I just told him I just want to be friends. So what then? I can't hide this forever  
Well I can but I think it would eat me alive.

So wait a bit and then tell him? Sounds like the best option ,first become really good friends and then tell him that by getting to know him better I started to like him.

I look at the clock. O no! I'm late for school, I take all my stuff and go.

**Cam's POV:**  
I'm standing at my locker putting books in my bag.

So what now?

How can I stop thinking about Maya in this way?

I have about zero experience with girls...

So how should I know how to get over one?

I need advice from someone who has.

Dallas opens his locker(a few lockers away from mine) ''Hey, Rookie.''

''Hey Dallas, can I ask you something?'' I ask.

''Depends, what's in it for me?'' he questions.

''Nothing, sometimes that happens. But you can help me.'' I tell him.

''Okay, fine. What's up?'' he asks.

''I really like this girl but she doesn't like me bac- '' I start.

''Then turn up the charm'' He interrupts me.

''Yeah, I have no char-'' I try to say.

''Then I'll teach you.''

''Can you stop interrupting me?!''

He finally stops interrupting me.

''Thanks, but the point is: we're friends now so I'm trying to get over her.''

''Oh, are you sure you don't want to keep trying?'' he asks

''DALLAS!''

''Okay then, you're sure. Then my solution is date another girl. Get her out of your head.''

''Thanks Dallas.'' I say.

''But who's this girl you like?''

''None of your business! BYE!'' I walk away.

Now I have a plan. Find another girl. But where am I going to find a nice girl.

I turn around back to Dallas.

''Can you help a little bit more?'' I ask him.

''Okay, but this one isn't free.'' he tells me.

''What do you want?''

''To know who this girl is who you are trying to get over.''

''Fine, but first help me."

''Okay, what do you need help with?'' he questions.

''Can you hook me up with a cute girl?''

''Sure, blonde or brunette?'' to him it's so easy. Just pick a cute girl.

''Blonde''

''Okay, I'll arrange it. So now my turn who is it?''

''Maya Matlin.'' I say.

''Katie's sister?'' he asks.

''I guess so.''

''Don't know her. But her sister is hot. Are you sure you don't want me to try a double date?''

''YES, so that girl when can you set me up with her." Who would want to do on a date with me?

''This afternoon.'' he tells me.

''Okay, see you then.''

**Maya's POV:**  
I was just in time in history class this morning.

Now it's lunch time. I sit with Zig, Tori and Tristan. Tori and Zig laugh at a joke Tristan made.

I don't hear it. I'm watching Cam. He's sitting at the hockey table.

I know he hates it there.

Not only by the look he has on his face, I hate to see him so sad. I realize that he wants to go home because he's lonely. The hockey players aren't his friends. They just pretend to be.

If you look really good you see that they're not laughing with him but they're laughing at him. They're not really his team. They don't have his back. They just let him fall…

I get why he's home sick. There's almost nothing that would make him stay here.

''Maya?'' Tori asks.

''What?'' I answer.

''I just asked if you want to have a sleepover tonight. But you were too busy drooling over Cam.'' she smiles.

''I wasn't, and I would love a sleepover.'' I lie

''Okay, my place then. Oh, and you were totally drooling over him.'' she says again.

I know this discussion won't work so I give up.

The bell rings. Just in time. Time to go to English. The last class. Then weekend. A sleepover.

**Cam's POV:**  
''So Cam this is Grace.'' a cute blonde girl stands next to him she way shorter than me but wears high heels, So she's just a bit shorter. She has brown eyes and a big smile on her face.

Dallas keeps talking, ''She's a sophomore.''

''Hi, really nice to meet you.'' I reach out my hand and she shakes it.

''Nice to meet you too, heard a little about you'' Oh no, what did Dallas tell her..

''What have you heard?'' she smiles.

''Uhm.. that your name is Cam. That you're a sophomore. That you're the best player on the hockey team. It guess that's it.'' I smile back at her. Then I look at Dallas.

''No lies, I'm surprised.''

''I'm a man of my word,'' he responds and then walks away.

''So do you want to meet up some time?'' she asks.

''I would love that.'' I answer.

''When?'' I think about Maya, I need to put her out of my head.

''How about tonight?'' I ask.

''I have time.'' she smiles.

''Great, dinner at Little Miss Steaks, 7 o'clock?'' I suggest.

''Sounds good, see you then!'' she gives me a kiss on the cheek and then walks away.

I watch her. She's cute. I think she can help me get my mind of Maya.

I walk to my locker and think about what I should wear for my date tonight.

**a big 'thank you' to FairyTailLover01 for all the help  
please review, Í have no inspiration for the next chapter..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it! please enjoy and review!**

**Maya's POV:**  
I'm at Tori's. We're lying on her huge bed while watching the notebook.

Tori lies beside me and is crying.

The movie is almost finished. We're at the part where he goes to her and she remembers.

''Oh, I've seen this movie like 10 times and I've cried every time I watched it. It's so beautiful. It's one of my favorite movies.'' she sights.

''Yeah, I really love this movie too. So what next, masks? Nail polish? Another movie?'' I ask.

''Uhm..I'll polish your nails. Which color?'' she grabs a box full of nail polish.

''I have to choose between all those..?'' I say when I look at at least 30 little bottles.

''Oh, I will choose for you.'' She looks around the bottles for a bit and then chooses a red one.

''This one is absolutely perfect.''

**Cam's pov**  
My room is a mess. Clothes are everywhere.

I'm trying on another shirt.

I look in the mirror. It isn't right. They are all wrong.

I look into my closet. There's only one shirt left.

I pick it up

It's a white one, and it's actually nice. I try it on and look into the mirror.

It's perfect.

…

I'm sitting at the table... but I'm too early...

I couldn't wait...

I was so nervous.

My first real date.

I look at the clock. Still 15 minutes.. I look around the restaurant. 4 friends are sitting at a table. Laughing, having fun.

I feel lonelier than ever...

Should I go?

**Maya's POV:**  
''Okay, let's play a game while are nails dry.'' Tori suggests.

''What game?'' I ask.

'How about truth or dare. I'll start.'' she says with a big smile.

Oh no… I'm not going to pick dare. She'll force me to tell Cam. I like him or something…

''Okay, truth.'' I pick.

''Okay, you can't lie.'' she lectures.

''I won't.'' I promise.

''Okay then. Tell me, do you like Campbell?'' she asks.

Okay, I didn't think she would ask that… But I must tell the truth…

''...Yes.''

She smiles and starts jumping around.

''I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!''

''Okay, your turn.'' I tell her.

''Sure, I pick dare.'' she decides.

I think, ''Okay, I dare you to… to… go outside and shout out loud..that.. you love… One Direction.''

She looks at me like I'm crazy. ''That's the best you got? Seriously?''

I'm embarrassed but I try to hide it, ''So what would you let me do then?''

She only needs one second to come up with something. ''I'll tell you to tell Cam you like him''

''Then lucky for me I chose truth.''

**Cam's POV:**  
Okay, I chose to stay; I'm glad I did.

She looks great.

She wears heels and a really sexy black dress. Not usually my type...

But she looks great.

''So what do you want to eat?'' I don't have anything better to ask..

She looks at her menu, ''Uhm..I guess a salad. The salmon salad looks great; how about you?''

I look at the menu, what to chose… ''Uhh.. I think.. I'll get a hamburger with fries.''

She looks disgusted at me, ''With so many calories?''

Okay.. She cares about looks.. A lot. ''Yeah, It tastes great. That's what food is about to me.''

She puts on a smile, ''Sorry, of course. I'm not obsessed with calories or anything.''

Of course she's not… awkward. I could tell she's lying. ''Okay, should we order?''

''Yeah,'' she says optimistically.

I hint a waiter and he takes our order. This is going to be a long night…  
**  
Maya's POV:**  
Tori stands outside, ''I LOVE ONE DIRECTION!'' she shouts, then laughs and runs back in.

''So that's done, your turn!'' she says while she sits down on the bed.

''What do you mean?'' I ask.

''Well you used your truth. Now it's time for your dare.'' she smiles evilly.

''You can't be serious.''

''I am, time to tell Campbell''

''No way.'' I say.

''You have to, I went outside and shouted that love One Direction. Now it's your turn.'' she smiles happily.

I know this discussion won't have a end. Unless I give in...

''Fine, but not over the phone, I will call him to ask him to meet up.'' Then I'll have time to come up with something.

''Fine with me, but when you meet up you have to tell him.'' she says satisfied.

''Okay, give me the phone.'' she hands it to me.

I type Cam's number. I'm nervous…

I wait and wait.. He picks up.

''Hey there! This is Grace on Campbell's phone.'' what a girl…

I panic. ''Oh sorry, must be the wrong number.''

''Okay, bye.'' Grace says.

''Bye.'' I hang up.

Tori looks at me, confused. ''You didn't ask him to meet up.''

I'm angry. ''That's because he didn't pick up.'' no not angry but sad.

''Then who did?'' she asks.

''Some girl, probably his new girlfriend. I'm too late…'' I run out of Tori's room.

I don't want her to see me cry. I run, run and run. Until I'm far away from my problems. But no matter how far I run I can't run away from my problems.

You never can…

**please let me know what you think. please review. reviews make me happy!**

**thanks to FairyTailLover01 for the help**


	7. Chapter 7

**So new chapter I'm not sure but everything has to go wrong before it can go right.**

**Love can't be too easy.**

**Hope you like it**

**please let me know what you think**

**Cam's POV:**  
I walk back from the bathroom to my table.

I know I was long gone but, it was so boring. We had nothing to talk about.

We're so different. All she asked about was my future hockey career.

Especially how much money I would earn.

...

'Hey Cam!' she shouts through the restaurant.

I turn red, I walk over to her really fast. 'Hi.'

'So you didn't answer my question.' she says.

I totally forgot what question.. 'What was the question again?' I ask.

'The question I asked right before you went to the bathroom. ' I have no idea and I think she reads that of my face. Because she continues. 'I asked in how many years you will be in the NHL.'

'Do you like hockey?' I ask her so I don't have to answer.

She smiles flirty, 'Just the hockey players, especially the ones that will be in the NHL in a few years.'

I feel awkward. I clearly am blushing.

'And I really like cute brown haired boys..'' Okay, a little overdoing the compliments… Maybe I should give her a compliment.

'I really like your blue eyes.' I look into her eyes their green…..

**Maya's pov**

I'm at home. Luckily no one's home.

Katie's out with Jake and my parents are at my grandparents.

I'm all out of tears. I've cried enough over Cam.

I look at my phone 4 missed calls from Tori.

And 3 texts:

_- Sweetie please come back we can talk about it.._

- Maya, he is totally not worth it. There are other guys.

- Maya please answer!

I have to send her a text, she's worried:

_-Hey Tori, I'm fine. I'll get over Cam and I don't need a guy in my life._

It's right I don't need Cam, or any guy for that matter.

But maybe a boyfriend would be nice…..

I call Tori if I can come back.

If I want a boyfriend I guess it's time for my extreme makeover.

**Cam's POV:**

After that awkward moment, we went back to talking about my hockey career.

All the money I'm going to earn, all the fame that will comes with it and that Grace and I are just perfect together.

Yeah don't believe I'll ever get into the NHL and if I did I wouldn't want all the money or the fame. I just want to do it to make my grandpa proud. I want to play hockey for fun. And us as a couple? Don't seem such a good idea either...

I look at the clock it's a half past eight. This date is going so slow.

She's done with her salad, finally.

'So do you want dessert?' she asks.

'No thanks, I'm good. I think I should go home…' I try to hint her

'You don't even want a piece of me...?' she says with a sexy smile

Okay, what am I supposed to say now...?

The waiter walks by. 'Check please' I say.

**Maya's POV:**

'Okay, These are some of my old clothes. Luckily for you, you're skinnier than me.'

'I'm not' I look down. I'm not pretty…

'Yes you are, I'm prettier but your skinnier'

Great how she can turn a compliment into a compliment for herself… 'Thanks'

'Let's try some clothes on. How about this one?' she shows me a cute purple jumpsuit.

'I can try it on.' I try it on. It's a little too big but it still looks kind of good on me. 'What do you think?'

'I think you need some accessories. A belt and earrings?'

'You're the stylist here. I don't have a clue' I smile, it's fun dressing up.

'Good point then let's try it.' She hands me big silver earrings. They look heavy. I put them in my ears. They are heavy. 'How do they feel?'

'Just fine.' She sees I'm lying.

'Let's try some that are a little bit smaller.' She hands me some little sliver earrings.

I put them in. 'Much better!' I smile.

**Cam's POV:**

I paid the check then we walk outside.

'I'll call someone to pick me up. Should we bring you home?' I ask.

'No, I'm going out with a friend. You can come, you know.' she looks at me hopefully.

'No thanks.'

She looks disappointed, 'Oh, maybe next time.'

'Maybe...' I'm not going to give her false hope.

I pick my phone from my pocket and call my godmother.

'She'll be here in 10,' I tell Grace.

'Then we don't have so much time for a proper goodbye,' she smiles.

And before I get it she's kissing me. My first kiss. And it feels...weird.

She stops. 'Next date soon!' she gives me a last kiss and then walks away.

Wow, this girl is unbelievable and not in a good way…  
**  
Maya's POV:**

Tori just helped me find the greatest new look.

It doesn't quite feel like me.

I feel great when I wear it, I feel like a better version of me.

I feel pretty. Like I could do anything.

Looks give you power. I get it now.

I will blow everyone away Monday.

Especially the boys and then I will have a great new boyfriend.

And I will get over Cam.

Soon I will wonder why I ever liked him

I smile, I feel happy.

But I also feel a whole in my heart.

I just pretend not to feel it.

It will go away with some new clothes and a new life. A new Maya.

**I'll update again as soon as possible**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you like it!**

**please review!**

**reviews make me so happy!**

_Monday_

**Cam's POV:**  
I walk through the halls. Grace has been texting me all weekend about how much she likes me and that we make a great couple. I totally missed that we became a couple…

But I guess now there's no way back. Now I have to and hey, I said I would really try to get over Maya.

'Heey Rookie.' Dallas is at his locker

'Hi Dallas' I respond.

'So heard your date went well. Did you get some action?'

'Yeah it went great...' I lie.

'Okay, and kissing was good?' He has that jerk smile on his face

'She was great.'

'So your official?' he asks.

'I guess so.'

'You're not sure?'

'Yeah, I'm sure. We're official.' I say soon.

'So your over Maya?'

'Completely, I don't know what I ever saw in her,' I lie again.

'Oh, I know.' he smiles.

'What do you mean?' I ask confused.

'Luke saw her today with a total new look. She's hot.'

Maya always was pretty. But if Dallas likes her now she really must have changed.

'I'm totally going for her, your cool with that right?' he asks

No I'm so not. I like her so much. I can't see her with Dallas... 'Of course, I am' I lie once again.

I don't know why I lie. Well, actually I do. It's because I have to, because I created this web of lies. And now I can't escape from it.

'Good, then I better go find her before someone else asks her out.'

'Bye..' I say awkwardly.

'Bye.' He smiles and walks away.

**Maya's POV:**  
I feel great. I walk around the hallways with my head up instead of down. I don't feel invisible. Everybody looks at me.

I finally feel pretty. I never thought I would feel pretty.

I was always the girl that was good in music nothing more, nothing less. Now I am. I get why it is so great to be popular. Everybody loves you, everybody wants to be you.

You have power, you rule the school.

It's great.

Dallas comes over to me, I saw him was watching me the entire time.

'Hi.' is all he says.

'Hey.' I say back.

'You look different.'

'Only different.' I don't want to hear I'm different, I want to hear I'm beautiful. 'In a good way, a extremely good way' he adds.

I smile.

'So since you look so hot now, we should go out.' Okay, not really the way I wanted to be asked out. I won't let him win so easy.

'Should we? Why then?' I ask.

'Because you're hot and I'm single.' Oh, real romantic….

'Fine but just one date.' I fake a smile.

'That's all I need to blow you away with my charm.' He tells me.

I smile, turn around and walk over to Tori.

'So a date with Dallas?' she asks.

'Yeah.'

'I thought you hated him; that you thought he is a jerk.' She's right but that was the old Maya.

'I don't. He's cute and he asked me out, why say no?'

'Because he's not your type' she answers me.

'He wasn't my type. Now I don't know what my type is. At least my type isn't a guy with a girlfriend'

'The meaning of this makeover was to pep you up, give you more confidence. Not to make you a totally new person. What happened to my best friend?' she asks.

'She became someone. She's no longer invisible' I tell her.

'Well, I liked you more when you were invisible.'

The words hurt but I pretend not to feel it, 'I'm not going back to being invisible.'

'Fine, but then go find a new best friend. Because you're not mine anymore.' she walks away.

She's just jealous I tell myself. I know I'm lying. I'm not sure if I like the new Maya…but I have to.  
**  
Cam's POV:**  
I'm on my way to math when I see Grace..  
Oh no, what now, run away?

'Hey Cam!' she shouts.

Now It's too late... 'Hi.' she walks over to me and kisses me.

She's probably a great kisser. But I don't feel it. Because I don't feel anything for her…

She finally stops. 'So when can we meet up again? How about today after class?'

I can't do this… 'Sorry, I have practice.'

'Oh, how about tomorrow' she asks hopefully.

I have to meet with her some time.. 'Sure.'

'Okay, great. See you then!'

'Bye.'

How much longer can I do this, pretend… I can't, I have to break up with her tomorrow.

**Maya's POV:**  
So a date tomorrow. With Dallas.

I look through my new clothes. I choose a red strapless dress.I try it on. It looks good.

A couple of accessories... and I'm done.  
Ready for tomorrow.  
**  
Cam's POV:**  
I'm at hockey practice. Dallas can't stop talking about the fact that he has a date with Maya tomorrow.

IT IS SO ANNOYING.….

Luckily I'm not the only one who's jealous.

'Hey Dallas, SHUT UP!' Lucas shouts.

'Jealous, Lucas?'

'Not at all, she's just a niner. Like you could try anything on her.' Lucas responds.

'Does she looks like just a niner? ...No she looks hot. I guess kissing her should be hot too then..'

'Whatever, let's go back to practice.' Lucas says.

I hate it, I hate it, I HATE DALLAS. I hate everything. Except for Maya I can't hate her... I like her, maybe even love. Just for who she is. Not for her looks like Dallas. I love her total package: with all the food stuff but also her flaws. I really love her…

**Next up the big date and break-up**

**thank you so much for helping me out again: FairyTailLover01**

**and I wish everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**new chapter, hope you like it!**

**please let me know what you think**

**Maya's POV:**  
I'm all ready just a bit more blush. The bell rings that must be Dallas. I look at the clock it's only 6.

He's early…

I walk down stairs and open the door. It isn't Dallas it's Tori.

'Hey' I say surprised.

'Hi' she says.

Awkward silence…..

'Maya, I'm here to give you another chance. Don't go on the date with Dallas. Go hang out with me, be my best friend again..' Tori says

'And be the ugly, invisible girl again? No thanks.' Something in me wants to go with Tori. What would Dallas really expects me to kiss with him, or go further… Am I ready for that?

I shake the thoughts away. 'Was that all?' I ask.

'Yeah, I just thought I shouldn't give up on my best friend too soon. Everyone deserves a second chance. Too bad you just wasted it.' She then turns around and walks away.

I can't hold my feelings back right then. I run out the door. Just 2 steps. Then I stop, popular girls aren't afraid and don't just give up. Tori hears me and turns around. She looks hopefully.

But I can't give her what she wants. I'm strong now. I turn around and run back in.  
**  
Cam's POV:**  
We decided to meet at the mall. I was early.

I have to tell her.

I have to break up with her. How do I even do that…?

She is heading over to me.

'Hey Cam!' She tries to kiss me, but I turn away. She looks confused at me.

'Hi, we need to talk.' I say.

Her smile fades away. 'What is there to talk about. We're perfect.'

'You're a great girl. But I don't have feelings for you. And I know I should have said that in the beginning..'

'Yeah, then why didn't you do that!' She's angry. But that's understandable.

'Because I didn't want to hurt you.'

'Well, you're hurting me now!' she screams.

She really starts to cry.. Okay... What now..

She keeps crying. Then I get angry, All she ever cared about was being rich and famous. She never really liked me at all. She just wanted to use me..

'Like this ever meant anything to you.' she stops crying.

I continue, 'All you care about is fame and money!'

She stops crying. 'That's not true.' She knows she's lying. 'Sorry, maybe you're right.'

'Maybe? Seriously?! All you ever asked was how much money I'm going to earn. Not about my family, or even my favorite book!'

'You're right, I'm really sorry. It's better this way.' I calm down.

'I have to go.' I tell her.

'Okay..' she gives me a hug. 'Promise me one thing.'

I let go of her. 'What?'

'Go after that girl you really like. The one you think about all the time. According to you, she's worth a lot.' She tells me.

I smile thinking about Maya, the smile fades away. 'She doesn't like me back though...'

'Try harder, because she clearly means a lot to you. So she's worth the try.'

'Thanks, I will I know exactly where to go.' I have to be at Maya's before Dallas comes.

I run. I might have a chance. I have to take it.

**Maya's POV:**  
Dallas leads me to our table.  
We sit down.

'Love the dress. But you always look great.' Dallas compliments me.

Yeah like you ever saw me standing before my makeover. But I pretend.

'Thanks, that's sweet.'

'So what do you want?' he asks.

I look down the menu. I'm starving. 'Uhm..I guess a hamburger with fries.'

'Are you sure? You don't want to lose that great figure right.'

'I won't. And I'm sure. I thought guys didn't like it when girl obsess over calories.'

'Guys like Campbell maybe but most guys just want a skinny girl.' He smiles.

Cam… I wish I was here with him. I shake away the thought and look at Dallas.

This is gonna be a long night..

**Cam's POV:**  
I've never runt this hard in my entire life.

I was at Maya's home but Katie told me Maya was gone on a date.

I'm finally at the restaurant. I walk inside.

'Do you have a reservation?' a server asks.

I look around and see Dallas and Maya. 'I'm with them.' I tell him

'Okay.'

I walk over to them. Dallas sees me first.

'Hey Rookie, do you have a date too?' he asks.

'No I'm here for Maya.' I look at her, she looks away.

'Sorry dude, but she's busy right now'

'Sorry Dallas, but I've waited long enough.' she finally looks at me.

'For what?' Dallas asks.

I ignore him. 'Maya, I like you so much, it hurts. I dated Grace to get over you. But I couldn't.'

She doesn't say anything, but Dallas goes, 'Dude, you said you were cool with me and Maya going out.'

'I lied.' I tell him, then I turn back to Maya. 'Maya please give me a chance. I would do anything for you. I love you!'

Dallas and I both look at Maya. She starts to cry, stands up and runs out of the restaurant.  
**  
Maya's POV:**  
Why didn't he tell me before...

I feel horrible. What to do now…

Make it up with Dallas and be the new popular Maya? Or go to Cam and be the old Maya?

When was I happier.. Do I even have to ask myself?

But there's a third option. Just be me, without a guy….

I need advice. And the only one who can give it to me definitely won't talk to me. But I have to try.

Because sometimes you have to get it wrong before you can make it right. Sometimes you just need more than only a second chance.

And sometimes a miracle happens and it gives you this third chance.

Let's hope this is one of these times.

**please review! **

**thanks too FairyTailLover01 for correcting the grammar again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi! **

**a new chapter**

**hope you all like it! please review!**

**Maya's POV:**

I'm standing in front of Tori's door. I'm scared, I'm defiantly the old Maya  
again.

She opens the door. 'What are you doing here?' she asks.

'I still have a truth left. I've come up with a question.' I tell her.

'Tell me.' I'm surprised I thought she would have shut the door by now.

'Do you think a person deserves a third chance with her best friend even if she  
blow it two times but now she's willing to change and she really needs her best  
friend's help?' I ask her.

'No...' she says quick. She tries to shut the door but I stop her with my foot.

'I think she does if she's really sorry. Mainly because with normal people she  
wouldn't deserve more than a second chance, but her best friend… A best friend  
is someone special... You treat each other special. So I think this girl should  
be treated special and get a third chance and if she blows that one, she's the  
stupidest girl in the world. And then I totally get that you never would want  
to speak to her again.' I tell her; I really hope she feels the words are  
really from my heart, because they are.

She thinks then opens the door with a happy smile. 'I will give you your third  
chance, because maybe you're right. But from now on no more secrets and bitchy  
behavior. Because I like the best friend I got. I don't need some new version  
of her. She already was amazing the way she was.'

I smile and walk in. 'You really think so?'

'Yes.' she says.

'Then do you have some clothes that fit better with the old me?' I ask.

She smiles and gives me a hug.

'Come, let's give you a make-back' she says.

**Cam's POV:**

I'm home.

Dallas was mad at me. He was probably right, I shouldn't have messed up his  
date.

But I love her.

He just likes the way she looks. Why did she run away...?

Will she go for me, or for Dallas? Or the third option: she goes for no one

To me that's better than if she chooses Dallas. Will she talk to me in French  
tomorrow?

We still have to finish the film. Or would she rather take an F than work with  
me again...

I'll find out tomorrow…

****

Maya's POV:

A new day. An old Maya.

I'm wearing a really big grey sweater over a panty. I'm still wear a little  
make-up.

I look different than before the makeover but also different than after.

The make-back wasn't really a make-back. It was an opportunity.

An opportunity to find the real me. And it worked; I feel like I'm really me.

I feel good and pretty.

I still don't know what to do with Cam. Of course I like him, but what if  
things doesn't work out..

How can we be just friends again if that happens…?

****

Cam's POV:

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything yesterday. Then at least I was sure we  
would still be friends. Now I'm not sure of anything...

Except my feelings.

But how does she really feel?

And if she doesn't have feelings for me... What then..?

I still would want to be friends. But what does she want?

And can we be just friends. Or will it always be awkward...?

And how would Dallas treat me...?

Would I still have a place at lunch?

How would the practices be?

Would they joke around and make fun of me even more than usual...?

Maybe I would be all alone all the time.

Why didn't I think of all this before…?

Was it really worth all this?

Maya's POV:

I'm on my way to my locker.

My second period is French.

Only 1 hour to make my decision

Friends or more?

Both have their pros and cons...

Dallas is walking by.

'Hey, you look different.' he says, 'But still kind of cute..' He adds fast.

'Thanks.. I guess' I say.

'So yesterday was weird but how about a new date?'

'Sorry Dallas. But I'm not really interested'

'But I'm the most popular guy in school. What better can you get?'

'Someone who really likes me for me. And you're not that guy.'

'I like you for you.' He says convincingly.

'Right.. Did you ever saw me standing before my makeover?' He doesn't answer.  
'No you didn't. You just thought: she looks cute today. But tomorrow someone  
else looks cuter and then you're gone. I need someone who is there for me every  
day. Someone who loves me. Who loves the best parts of me and the worst.' I  
tell him.

'Like a guy like that exist…' he answers.

'Let's hope so because I wouldn't want someone else then someone who really  
loves me for me.'

'Bye, I'm going to find another girl.' He walks away.

'Good luck.' I turn around.

I have someone who loves me for me.. Cam

I can't lose him.

Will I lose him if it doesn't work out with us as a couple?

Is that really worth it?

**please let me know what you think!**

**because we're coming closer to the end..**


	11. Chapter 11

**heey everybody!**

**hope you like!**

**please review!**

**I really want to know what you think**

**Cam's POV:**

In 5 minutes French starts.

What am I going to say to Maya? Or is it better if I don't say anything to her...

Just ignore her.. Maybe then I can work things out with Dallas…

Like I could ever ignore her… And what if she says she wants to be with me to..

What then? Say yes? Or are we better of as friends...?

Serious Cam..friends after everything I've been through for this..

Everything..

It was worth it..

She's worth it..

..the risk

..being alone…

She's worth anything…

She's worth everything…

**  
Maya's POV:**

I'm on my way to French with Tori.

'So what are you going to do?' she asks.

'What do you mean?' I ask, confused.

'With Campbell of course..' She answers .

Oh yeah… 'I'm not sure..'

'Huh, but I thought you liked him.'

'I do' I say.

'Then this isn't so hard. Just date him.'

'It isn't so easy...' I say.

'It is, you're just scared. Stop living thinking what if..all the time. Go live your live like you really want to. Take a chance.'

'I can't…' Now I know what to do. Just be friends. I'm sure everything will be fine.

'Maya, please just don-'

'Tori, I can't. please stop' I interrupt her.

She sights..

'Thanks' I say.

I wish I was brave. But that's just not how I am…

And a real friend is worth so much more than a boyfriend.

**Cam's POV:**  
I walk the classroom in.

Maya's talking to Tori. I could ask her about last night..

But I don't want to interrupt or push her.

So I just sit down.

The bell rings and Maya takes her seat in front of me.

'Hey' I say.

She turns toward me. 'Hi.'

'Are you okay?' I ask, awkwardly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Okay… Should I leave it alone.. It's worth it right. 'I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have said it then. It wasn't good timing.'

'It's fine' she says.

'Is it? Then why did you run away?'

'Because… because.. because I didn't know what else to do.'

I don't say a word. So she continues. 'I knew I didn't want to be with Dallas. But I didn't know what to do with you. I needed advice…'

'Okay, did you get advice?'

'Yes, Tori and I worked things out.' She tells me.

'So what about us, now?' I ask hopefully

'I thought about it a long time and I think we're better off as friends..is that okay?'

Of course not! I freaking love you!

I don't say a thing.

The class starts.

she turns away.

**Maya's POV:**  
It's better this way right...?

Why can't I be sure…

Because nothing seems right…

Right now just focus on French.

And hey at least we can still be friends.

No broken hearts right?

Right, no broken heart. But why do I feel an emptiness inside then…

Focus Maya. Just focus on your French assignment.

I start.

I have to write an letter to an friend, who lives in French.

Let's start.

Cher Louis,

Ca va?  
Moi, Je suis ca va très bien.  
Je joue le violoncelle tous le jour.  
Et mes nombres et très bien.  
Surtout français, C'est un A.  
Merci pour aide moi  
J'espère obtenir des réponses rapidement

Bisous,  
Maya

Okay, it's a little short. But I can't concentrate right now.

**Cam 's POV:**  
I'm disappointed. But Maya can't notice.

It will ruin our friendship.

And I rather have her as a friend then nothing at all.

'We still have to shoot the movie, remember?' I ask.

'Oh yeah, you're right. When?' she asks.

'This afternoon?' I suggest.

'Perfect, learn your lines.' She smiles

'I will, see you then.' I walk to her for a hug. But she doesn't notice and walks away.

'Bye' is all she says.

Bye.. Alone once again…

Lunch.. yeah looking forward to this.. not really.

Lunch with my 'team'. They're my team but they doesn't feel like a real team.

I hate the jokes. And Dallas is probably still mad…great..

I walk towards our table. Dallas is nowhere..

'Hey guys' I say.

'Hey Cam' Luke says.

Silence, it feels empty without Dallas. There is definitely a reason he's captain.

I start eating my sandwich when Dallas walks up to Owen.

'Hey Owen, know that girl that is in our English class. The pretty brunette.'

'Yeah, you mean Anna?' Owen asks.

'I have a date with her tomorrow' Dallas answers.

'I thought you were dating Maya' Luke says.

'Was, didn't work out' Dallas answers.

'Why?' He asks.

'None of your business.' he demands.

'Who, sensitive point?' Luke jokes.

'No, just found a better girl to go out with.' He ended the discussion.

He smirks at me. He knows, I know the truth but I won't tell.

Not just because he would kill me, but mostly because I know what it's like to be laughed at or embarrassed. You don't wish that on someone else.

**Maya's POV:**  
It's afternoon.

Time for our French movie.

I'm busy learning the lines when Cam walks in the classroom.

'Hi' I say.

'Hey, do you know your lines?' he asks.

'I think so, how about you?'

'Not yet, first a rehearsal?'

'Sure.'

He starts walking around. Bums into me. I fall.

'' Oh, je suis tellement désolé!'' He says

'' Il suffit de regarder un peu mieux.'' I say my line.

'' Ici, laissez-moi vous aider à monter'' he reach out his hand.

'' Merci'' I grab his hand. I know it's supposed to be just acting but it feels like we have our own magical moment. Me and Cam not just our characters.

'' Je dois y aller'' he says.

I smile 'You know your lines really good. Do you think we can shoot the thing? I have more homework to do…'

'Sure' He answers.

I set up the camera. He shows a board with the summary.

Then we start:

He starts walking around again. Bums into me. I fall.

'' Oh, je suis tellement désolé!'' He says.

'' Il suffit de regarder un peu mieux.'' I say my line.

'' Ici, laissez-moi vous aider à monter'' he reach out his hand.

'' Merci'' I grab his hand, and again it feels magical. But he had to break it off.

'' Je dois y aller'' he says.

''Très bien. Donc, je te vois là?'' I ask.

'' Je pense que oui ... si vous ne me dérange pas glander en moi.'' He responds.

'' Je ne trouve pas.'' I answer.

He gets the next board : après qu'ils ont commencé à dater il est allé bon pour 3 dates puis leurs copains découvert. Et ils ne l'aiment pas. Alors qu'ils essaient de les briser. Maintenant, ils doivent choisir. Ils ont décidé de se réunir à 12. Maintenant il a 12.

We start our second scene :  
I stand there and wait. Start walking around. Look at the clock. Then I'm starting to walk away.

But then Cam shows up "Attendez" I turn towards him.  
We run to each other and give each other a hug.

'Vous êtes venu" I say

"Je vous aime plus que tout. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir" He says.  
I know he's acting. But it feels like he means it..really means it..

He starts pulling me in for a hug.

I look to him and then instead of hugging him. I kiss him.

Not as the character as me.

Because I love him.

And after all he's worth it. And the kiss definitely is too, it's like magic.

**Thanks to FairyTailLover01 for proof reading and correcting the grammar**

**please review!**

**And please read my new story!**

**If you liked this one you'll like that one probably too**

**it's called: we all play our parts, don't we?**

**next up the last chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody!**

**the last chapter!**

**please tell me what you thought of my story!**

_The next day._

**Cam's POV:**

Yesterday..

..Was amazing..

We kissed for a really long time.

Then she had to go home and we talked on the phone the whole night.

I can't wait to see her in school.

I get a message:

_Hey, miss you already! See you in French. X M_

I smile and text back:  
_  
Miss you too. I can't wait till French. See you at your locker. Cam_

I'd better get ready if I want to be there in time.

**Maya's POV:**  
I smile looking at his text.

This is what love feels like..

I'm so glad I kissed him yesterday.

It was a kiss like you hear about in books or movies. It was perfect.

I always thought my life was perfect.

I had friends, good grades, parents that love me and so much more.

I only realize something was missing until I found it.

Then I was afraid that if something changed all the good changed too.

I changed in a bad way.. but with a little help I found myself.

And in the end I even found the courage, the courage to go after love. To stop thinking "what if" all the time.

I found the courage to live my life.

And to really love, not only Cam but to love my life more.

I'm at my locker, waiting for Cam.

He walks up to me. 'Hey, Maya.' He kisses me.

'Hi.' I say when he lets go.

The bell rings. Time for French.

Tori is waiting to hear the whole story. I give her a big hug and tell her she has to wait until lunch. She gives me a sad face. But smiles when Cam pulls me to our seats.

My life already was great the way it was.

But now I really know the true meaning of friendship.

And I might even have found true love.

But even more important.

I found myself along the way.

And I'll never lose myself again.

This change really did something good to me.

**Cam's POV:**

I'm looking at Maya.

I love her so much.

She didn't only give me her love.

She gave me so much more.

I was lost before I met her.

I knew I was, but I didn't know what to do about it.

She changed my whole life around.

From being lost I got to being found, she found me and made me part of her perfect world.

Not some fake perfect world like mine was.

This one really is perfect.

She changed my life around.

Our teacher is busy giving our grades for the assignment.

'Maya? Campbell?' She asks.

Maya looks at me worried. I smile at her to calm her down.

We stand up and walk to our teacher.

'Love the movie but you forgot to give it a title.'

We look at each other and we both know exactly how to call 'our' story so we say in choir.

'A change would do you good.'

And it really did both of us good.

**_The end_**

**_I hope you all liked my story_**

**_I really want to thank Fairytailover for correcting my grammar every time. _**

**_I want to thank everybody who followed my story._**

**_I really liked writing it_**

**_And if you liked reading then please read my new story: We all play our parts, don't we?_**

**_Or my other stories: -Believe_**

**_ -dream or a nightmare? _**

**_And if you haven't read them yet read my one-shot: -Where my heart leads me_**

**_ -I almost do_**

**_Thank you all! _**

**_And tell me please what you thought of the ending!_**


End file.
